Aquilus Iurgium
by Count X. Gamlxltoe
Summary: 5 kids, playing the new Super Smash Bros. game, and then they meet a unknown Brawl Character joins the screen and turns everything upside down.


For people who don't know what the title means, it is latin for "Dark Brawl".

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros. Franchise **

Hello, My Name is Volkmar "Gamlxltoe" von Liechtenstein and this is my SSBB Story.

Chapter was edited by Michael Connor Fri of Black Scepter.

* * *

in Tuxor, Ohio.

"5...4…3…2…1…Time! The winner is King Dedede!" the television announced.  
"Wow! Out of the six matches you won half, nice job Xannon!" a 14 year old boy grinned, pushing aside his bright blonde hair out of his face and out of his brown eyes.

"So? I don't really play this game Chris," Xannon replied.

"Hey come on man, that's a compliment," Chris replied, chuckling. "The only people are good enough to match me is Dani, Roxanna, and Patrick."  
"Right…Hey, I don't have play again, right?" Xannon asked hopefully.  
"No. We're tied remember? One of us is going for the win and… well, speak off the devil." Chris said as he looked at his computer.

He clicked the webcam button and two girls appeared on the screen, one with green hair and one with a light brown.  
"I can't believe you two enjoy this game" Xannon sighed, "oh wait, I can because you guys are nerds"  
"Hey, it is fun to do!" Dani, the green hair girl yelped, crossing her arms and glaring.  
Dani was seventeen and had a tendency in very odd hair colors, however she was pretty easy to get along with and quick to defend herself.

"I agree with Dani, here so I hear you're not that bad at this Xannon," Roxanna smirked.

Roxanna was also seventeen, she had a quick tongue and was able to take down the proudest of men with her quick words and intellect. She was a force to be reckoned with.

"Shut up" Xannon said "The only reason I am here so that Chris and I worked on our project, we could have just let this go without favors but nooooo, we had to play this stupid game! Man I can not wait 'til this is over so I can make fun of you guys!"  
"Oh? So the Captain of the football team, Xannon Darke was forced by a 112 pound kid to pick up the Wii remote. How will your fellow Jocks respond to that?" A voice called from behind them.

Patrick was a seventeen year old gaming fanatic, like his fellow friends and is what Xannon dubs 'major geek'. However he didn't have the 'geek' appearance, none of his friends did, especially with his fair hair and blue eyes.  
"… Just play." Xannon growled.  
"Do you guys want to invite someone else, I found a way to get 6 people to play and…" Chris began, before he was interrupted by Dani.

"You used your Gameshark yeah, yeah, we know."

"Good," Chris grinned, "Let's get some competition in here."

* * *

Meanwhile in Russia

"Is it ready, Ivan?" a man in a military uniform asked.  
"Yes it is, but Sergeant why are we using a Nintendo Wii?" Ivan asked.  
"It contains the hard drives and ports we need to work this machine," a sergeant said. "Prepare the Super Computer Omega: Project Electro-magnet!" A man yelled.

The sound of machines turning on and spinning was destroying the quietness of the Icy region of Russia. To most people a machine like this would be new and exciting, then again Ivan wasn't like most people.  
"This part is so boring. Maybe I will Brawl in here and… Where is the disc?" He searched around for he beloved Wii game, but there was no sign of it anywhere.  
"What is this on the side of my Wii?" Ivan noticed, a strange symbol on the side.  
"Oh this is probably April's doing. I have to find the other object with the symbol on it and yeah… I am not doing that today; she loves it as much as I do so she can find it. What to do now? Heh, I will just turn on the Wi-Fi and chat to some single ladies." As he chatted with 'Lonely Lisa', Sergeant and a fellow soldier were talking to each other about the project.  
"You know Sergeant, we still have time… could convert this into a cannon instead?"  
"Tyrone, for the LAST TIME, this project is for a cancer research to see if it is possible to send an electro-magnetic pulse into the body to destroy cancerous cells, we are not making it into a weapon of war." The Sergeant said, "And if you bring it up again I will have you suspended, understand?"  
"… Yes, sir" Tyrone said glumly, turning towards the machine behind them. "It is starting up, you should get in to the safe room and I will put the rats out."

Sergeant walked away as Tyrone grabbed two sick-looking rats and put them in a plastic cage. Then he ran to the safe room as the Wii was finally turned on. Tyrone stopped, walked back, and looked at the Wii curiosity.  
"What is wrong, Tyrone?" Sergeant asked.  
"Sir, where is the symbol?" Tyrone asked.  
"What symbol?"  
"The one I put on here, so I could tell the different between ours and the one that the lab techs used…it must of fell off," Tyrone mused, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.  
"Just turn it on," The Sergeant groaned, not wanting to waste any time on some symbol.  
Tyron nodded, walked over, and switched the machine on…

* * *

In America

"Hmm, what about that guy… SCOPE?" Patrick suggested, pointing towards someone who had just signed in.  
"I don't care! Let's play so I can leave!" Xannon groaned, folding his arms, pouting.  
"…Accept him," Patrick sighed, getting annoyed at Xannon's ranting.  
"WHOA! Who is that character?" Roxanna yelped; a weird purplish splotch-like creature appeared, it looked like a rat.  
"It must one of those characters that you can only get in Japan," Chris said, selecting his character.

Everyone else did the same, Xannon logged himself as King Dedede again, Chris selected Link, Roxanna chose Pit, Dani chose Jigglypuff, and Patrick chose Sonic the Hedgehog. After a minute of fighting with SCOPE the oddest thing happened, the character turned and looked directly to the camera, leaped in the air and floated there for a couple of seconds.  
"What is it doing?" Xannon asked nervously.  
"It could be its final smash," Dani said unsurely.

"No, because there was no Smash Ball up," Roxanna stated, however she didn't offer and other explanation.

Right after she said that the character exploded and all of their controllers glowed purple, then there was a flash of light and everyone was on the ground, the purple color fading slightly. Everybody groaned for their hands were burned when the flash of light appeared.  
"What the Hell was that?" Chris asked, rubbing his hands.  
"I don't know…" Patrick responded, examining his controller.  
"Screw this and you guys, I am going home!" Xannon growled, walking out the door and slamming it shut.

* * *

Back in Russia…

"Hey, T.A!" Ivan called to Tyrone, breaking his concentration.  
"I hate that nickname. But, yes what is it?" Tyrone asked.  
"Is this yours?" Ivan asked, as he held up the symbol he found on his Wii.  
"Where did you find this?" Tyrone asked, taking the symbol from Ivan's hands.  
"Oh… on my Wii, why?" Ivan asked, rubbing the back of his neck.  
Tyrone froze… he looked at Ivan and at the machine behind them, then he dropped he symbol in shock and he looked frightened.

"MY GOD!" Tyrone yelled and ran to the Sergeant, "Sir! We may have a problem…"  
"What?" The Sergeant asked, still irked about Tyrone's suggestion from earlier.  
"The Wiis were switched! The Wii we used has a video game disc inside! If the program was engaged along with this game, this could result in deadly consequences; I need to turn the Wii off!"

However, they were too late, just then the electro-magnet sphere shimmered and created a black purple disc about 10 ft in radius. Tyrone ran out to shut the system off, but a purple scythe came out and impaled him in the chest.

"Tyrone!" The Sergeant called, staring in horror at the scythe in his chest.

He hung there for a second, and then he was pulled into the portal and he disappeared. Ivan saw this and his jaw dropped, he backed up fearfully and he heard a noise. He looked at his computer once more as a female with dark hear streaked red came in and asked; "What is up?"  
"April! We created a portal to the world of Super Smash Bros' Brawl!" Ivan yelled, looking over his shoulder and at the portal.

"…Are you drunk?" April asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"…And it killed Tyrone," Sergeant said running over to the computer screen.  
"What?!" April yelped, craning her head to try and get a better look at the area.  
"I have to destroy the Wii," The Sergeant said, he pulled out a pistol and aimed at it at the consol, but suddenly Ivan yelled out and stepped in front the Sergeant.  
"YOU CAN'T!" Ivan yelled.

"Why?!" The Sergeant asked, trying to aim around Ivan.  
"Because when I activated the Wi-fi and remember we hooked this thing up to a super computer, it made a character that looked like a rat. Then some people played the game with it in it and released a pulse into their controllers and…"  
"LAYMEN'S TERM IVAN!" Sergeant yelled.  
"It put an electrical pulse in them along with the purple blobs we saw and … it could transform them into the …characters they were playing…"  
"… So you are telling me that we turned some kids into VIDEO GAME CHARACTERS?!"  
"… Yeah, and if we destroy it they can be stuck like that."  
"So? They can join the freak show."  
"But, we don't know if the Blobs can be airborne and affect other people. Wouldn't want that on my hands, what about you?"  
The Sergeant frowned, Ivan had a way of ringing a sense of truth. He sighed in an aggravated tone and looked at him.

"What do you suggest we do then?"  
Ivan paused, he wasn't really expecting the Sergeant to give in so easily. So he thought about it for a moment and he got it. "THE RATS! We could test on them and see what happens!"

They pulled in the rats and saw they were covered in purple blobs, they tied string on them and threw them in the black void, pulled them out, and they were good as new.  
"I don't see the cancer on them," Sergeant said, "but we will test that later, so we throw the kids in there and they will be good as new?"  
"No, they would need to stay in there longer; humans are different from rodents, it could take awhile." Ivan frowned.

The doors opened and April entered the room, she looked at the two of them and said with authority, "We better find them then, you made this mess, and now I have to clean it up… again."

Ivan only chuckled sheepishly.


End file.
